1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a motor device enhancing economic efficiency by reducing the number of components used therein and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor, installed inside an optical disc drive, rotates a disk so that an optical pickup can read data recorded on the disk.
Small, lightweight, and thin hard disk drivers are now required. In particular, as for ultra-thin, slim spindle motors, used in laptop computers, magnetic circuits have also been reduced in size. Thus, various designs thereof have been developed in order to generate torque high enough to rotate an optical disc and ensure a stable rotation of the optical disc.
A motor device may include a shaft supporting a rotary body while the rotary body is rotating, a sleeve receiving the shaft therein, and a holder fixing these components to the inside thereof.
Here, cores may be mounted on the upper side of the holder such that the cores face a magnet in order to generate an electromagnetic force. Here, however, the cores may also be rotated by a rotary force exerted by the generated electromagnetic force.
Furthermore, since a motor device is manufactured by assembling a plurality of components, a large number of components make it difficult to manufacture a motor device and serve to increase manufacturing costs. Therefore, there is a need for techniques to solve these problems.